Soportar
by Jez0209
Summary: Ya no había nada en esa habitación que conservara algo de Raleigh, y sin embargo, todo le recordaba a él. Continuación de "Admitir".


_**Un fic sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, Mako y Raleigh. Traducción de "Endure"; continuación de "Admitir". **_

_**Espero que les guste.**_

**Soportar**

Mako abrió los ojos. Podía sentir el agua caliente recorrer su cuerpo y escuchar el sonido de las gotas al impactarse contra el piso de azulejo. Podía escuchar todo con mayor claridad ahora que la mayor parte del tiempo estaba rodeada de nada más que silencio.

Se percató de que lloraba hasta que tocó la piel justo debajo de sus ojos con la punta de los dedos. Sólo había un lugar en el que se permitía llorar y en ese momento se encontraba en él. Lágrimas saladas mezclándose con el agua. Era perfecto.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, y dejó que algunas lágrimas más cayeran con libertad.

Después de unos minutos, cerró el grifo del agua, se envolvió en una toalla y salió de la ducha.

Se detuvo a contemplar su reflejo en el espejo encima del lavabo, y pasó sus dedos por su cabello mojado. Estaba más largo. Sus mechones azules aún enmarcaban su rostro. El cambio era sutil, casi imperceptible, pero para ella era un recordatorio de que el tiempo había seguido su curso. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y salió del baño.

Se quedó de pie durante un instante justo frente a la puerta del baño, y miró alrededor. Ya no había nada en esa habitación que mantuviera algo de Raleigh. Ningún recuerdo o fragmento. Él se había llevado todo y aun así, todo le recordaba a él.

Se aproximó a la cama lentamente, al igual que lo hacía cada mañana. Lento, como si necesitara reunir energía para continuar. Había sido así desde que Raleigh se había marchado. Mako tomó las prendas de ropa que se encontraban en la cama y comenzó a vestirse; primero, falda azul marino, blusa blanca después. Mientras se la abotonaba distraídamente, recordó como solían ser las mañanas cuando Raleigh estaba ahí. Él siempre solía despertarla con un beso.

Mako alejó esos dolorosos recuerdos de su mente, y se dirigió al closet para tomar su saco. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con algo que no le pertenecía; con algo que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que seguía allí. Era una chaqueta de gamuza que Raleigh solía utilizar cuando la llevaba a lugares elegantes. Mako la observó con melancolía y anhelo y después, con sus delicados dedos, rozó la tela aterciopelada de las mangas. Tres meses. Ya habían pasado tres meses.

Mako recordaba todo tan claramente como si hubiera sucedido el día anterior.

Tres meses atrás, Raleigh le había dicho repentinamente que iba a regresar a Alaska. El dolor que ella sintió al escucharlo aún permanecía dentro de ella, del mismo modo que los besos y las caricias de Raleigh, seguían quemando su piel. "Necesitamos tiempo", le había dicho, pero ella había sabido la verdad desde un principio. Había sabido el verdadero significado que tenían esas palabras. Así era como Raleigh buscaba saber si ella estaba tan comprometida como él con esa relación.

Lo estaba. Lo había estado desde el principio. Lo estuvo desde aquél primer beso que compartieron en esa misma cama ya muchas noches atrás. Ella nunca había sido más feliz, y sabía que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Pero esa abrumadora felicidad que sentía cuando estaba con él, resultó ser mucho más de lo que ella podía soportar. Mientras más quería a Raleigh, más miedos y dudas inundaban su mente.

No quería perderlo, y todas esas cosas que Newt le había dicho sobre el regreso de los Kaijus, no habían hecho más que inquietarla. Cada vez que miraba a Raleigh, las palabras de Newt acudían a su mente inevitablemente.

Después, tuvo aquella pesadilla. Soñó con Kaijus y Jaegers y con la muerte de Raleigh. El sueño le había parecido tan real, que a la mañana siguiente, al ver a Raleigh, había querido llorar de angustia. Le tomó días recuperarse y comprender que Raleigh estaba con vida; y en ese tiempo, ellos se distanciaron porque inconscientemente, ella comenzó a apartarlo de su lado. Raleigh había creído que su extraño comportamiento de debía a la muerte del Mariscal. Le había preguntado repetidas veces por qué no había llorado, y ella siempre le restaba importancia, sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Raleigh había supuesto que ella ya no confiaba en él.

Mako lo recordaba bien. Aquella mañana, desayunaban, silenciosamente como había sido por los últimos días, y de la nada, él le dijo aquellas palabras, "Volveré a Alaska". El sonido metálico de su tenedor al caer sobre su plato, aún resonaba en su mente.

Ella había esquivado su mirada, en su lugar, clavando los ojos en la sombra de la ventana que la luz del sol proyectaba sobre el piso de la cocina. No se había atrevido a mirarlo porque sabía que de hacerlo, se echaría a llorar irremediablemente, y entonces, él se quedaría a su lado. Lo último que ella había querido, había sido retenerlo. Necesitaba estar lejos de ella, y tal vez ella también necesitaba estar lejos de él.

Recordaba haberse excusado, y levantado de la mesa para dirigirse al baño y así encerrarse hasta que se marchara; y cuando finalmente salió, él ya se había ido. Ella entonces, había vuelto al baño, había abierto los grifos y se había echado a llorar. Lloró, y comprendió que la razón por lo que había sido incapaz de llorar por la muerte del Mariscal, era porque esas lágrimas siempre habían estado destinadas a ser derramadas a causa de Raleigh.

La mañana siguiente, había sido la peor en toda su vida, como un mal sueño. No había habido beso de buenos días, ni dulces palabras dichas al oído. Había despertado completamente sola. Se había levantado después de unos minutos de estar mirando al techo retraídamente, y después, después había seguido con su vida.

Al final, Mako volvió a trabajar para el Mariscal Hansen mucho antes de lo previsto, y desde entonces, no había pasado un solo día en el que no pensara el Raleigh. Se preguntaba dónde estaba, qué hacía, y si la extrañaba tanto como ella lo extrañaba a él.

Horas más tarde, para su desgracia, Mako regresaba del trabajo más temprano de lo acostumbrado. El Mariscal la había enviado a casa bajo el argumento de que había estado muy distraída ese día y que lo mejor era que se fuera a descansar. Mako había protestado, pero el Mariscal no había cambiado de opinión. Ese fue el resultado de semanas en las cuales el Mariscal le había preguntado si ella estaba bien, y de que ella siempre le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

Antes de llegar a su destino, Mako deambuló por las atestadas calles de Tokio, tratando de prolongar lo inevitable tanto como le fuera posible. A dónde mirara, los letreros neón lo iluminaban todo, mientras sus zapatos altos producían un ruido seco en el pavimento. Todo tipo de sonidos y olores mantenían ocupados sus sentidos. Mako caminó sin rumbo, con calma, sin percatarse del par de sorprendidos ojos azules que seguían cada uno de sus movimientos.

Cuando llegó a casa, se descalzó con parsimonia, y sin encender las luces, se dirigió a la recámara. Una vez ahí, se quitó el saco y lo colocó en el respaldo de la silla que yacía frente al tocador. Se puso la piyama y se sentó en un lado de la cama con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, las piernas recogidas y las rodillas al pecho. La luz de luna que se filtraba por la ventana, le daba una apariencia fantasmal.

Un sonido familiar hizo que Mako se sobresaltara. Había sido el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Sólo había una persona, además de ella, que tenía la llave de ese departamento. No escuchó nada más después de eso, así que creyó que sólo se había tratado de su imaginación; pero poco después, el inconfundible sonido de una puerta de la habitación al abrirse, hizo que contuviera la respiración.

Debía ser Raleigh. Tenía que ser él. Podía sentir su presencia. Podía sentir su penetrante mirada en ella.

— No sabía que estabas aquí —le dijo con voz áspera.

Mako no pudo responderle; ¿qué se suponía que le dijera? Él no había esperado encontrarla ahí. Creyó que ella no estaba en casa y era por eso que había ido por el resto de sus cosas. Ese simple pensamiento le rompió el corazón.

Se paralizó al escuchar el sonido de los pasos de Raleigh aproximándose, amortiguados por la alfombra. Intentó no mirarlo al principio, pero fue en vano, pues sus ojos terminaron registrando cada uno de sus movimientos desde el momento en que rodeó la cama, hasta que se sentó a la orilla de ésta, cerca de ella. Su cercanía le resultó, como siempre, embriagante.

Lo miró con discreción, y observó su perfil, ligeramente iluminado por la luna, para memorizarlo en caso de que nunca más volviera a verlo. Lo notó cansado; tan emocionalmente desgastado como lo estaba ella.

La habitación estaba sumida en un silencio tan profundo, que se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos. Mako se percató que una de las manos de Raleigh descansaba sobre el colchón, y tuvo que reprimir la urgencia de tomarla entre las suyas. El repentino sonido de la voz de Raleigh, la tomó por sorpresa.

— Desde la muerte de Yancy, no había existido nadie más a quien yo quisiera proteger —dijo—. Cada noche, me iba a dormir deseando que a la mañana siguiente, me cayera del punto más alto de la construcción y nunca despertara —Raleigh hizo una pausa—. Entonces te conocí, y de repente, quise vivir —repuso con suavidad —. Odiaba los días lluviosos porque me recordaban a Yancy, pero después se convirtieron en algo bueno porque estaba lloviendo cuando te conocí —confesó—. Por primera vez en casi seis años, me importaba lo que el futuro tenía preparado para mí, y comencé a creer que las historias que mi madre le contaba a Jazmín sobre encontrar a tu alma gemela, eran verdad.

Mako permaneció en silencio, y Raleigh prosiguió.

—Cuando terminó la guerra Kaiju, sólo podía pensar en que quizás nuca más te volvería a ver, y entonces, me dijiste que querías ir conmigo a Alaska. Más adelante, cuando me aceptaste en tu vida, me hiciste sentir como el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Pensé que todo marchaba bien, que éramos felices; pero entonces, comenzaste a alejarte de mí y creí que ya no me amabas. No quería que te quedaras a mi lado por obligación; es por eso que me fui. Para ser honesto, hasta esta mañana no estaba seguro de si debía volver, pero, recibí una llamada del Mariscal Hansen. Después de insultarme, me dijo que no estabas bien. Que no lo habías estado en meses. Y en ese momento me di cuenta de que sin importar lo que pasara, mi lugar estaba contigo, incluso si tú ya no sientes lo mismo que yo —Mako lo tomó de la mano, y la colocó entre las suyas, ganándose una mirada de desconcierto por parte de Raleigh.

—No es que no te ame —le dijo casi en un susurro—, sino que te amo demasiado —admitió con suavidad, y alzó la vista para mirarlo—. Unos días antes de que te fueras, tuve un sueño. Soñé que morías. Fue tan real que me tomó tiempo entender que seguías aquí, pero para cuando lo hice, ya era demasiado tarde.

—Entonces no fue por el Mariscal.

—No —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto negativo—. La razón por la que nunca lloré por el Mariscal, fue porque sabía que él no lo hubiera querido así. Casi podía escucharlo diciéndome que debía ser fuerte.

—Debí haberlo sabido —se lamentó Raleigh.

—No, yo… —Mako se detuvo cuando Raleigh apoyó la frente en sus rodillas. Lo miró con ternura, y comenzó a acariciar su cabello con dulzura.

Raleigh exhaló con pesadez y se puso de pie, y tiró de la mano de Mako para atraerla hacia él. Estaban de pie frente a frente, sin dejar de mirarse, ni soltarse de las manos. Lentamente, Raleigh acercó a Mako, y ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a sus hombros, disfrutando de la sensación que el algodón en el suéter de Raleigh le producía en las palmas de las manos. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enterró su rostro en su él. Raleigh la abrazó de la cintura, y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Te extrañe —le dijo.

—También te extrañe —respondió ella. Raleigh cerró los ojos ante la sensación del aliento de Mako sobre su piel.

— Te amo —le dijo.

— Te amo.

Esa noche, Mako durmió en sus brazos, y a la mañana siguiente, acordaron comenzar de nuevo.

Y Raleigh despertó a Mako con un beso.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Review? En verdad me gustaría saber su opinión. **


End file.
